


Tender Need

by asronan



Series: Because This is Our Marriage [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Horny idiots to lovers, Its is not Tuesday, Jaime being corny/romantic, Marriage Proposal, PWP, PWP without Porn, Pregnant Sex, Table Sex, soft babies, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asronan/pseuds/asronan
Summary: Maybe it was her pregnancy hormones. Because recently Jaime has been really, really good looking.Part 4 of Because This is My First (Not need to read but recommended)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Because This is Our Marriage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743715
Comments: 21
Kudos: 102





	Tender Need

**Author's Note:**

> In which this was in my draft for a month because I suddenly had no brain cells to write.
> 
> But I finished anyways heyyy!!!  
> (Mind the errors)

_**Maybe**_ it was her pregnancy hormones. Because recently Jaime has been _really,_ really good looking.

Yes, she was _aware_ her husband was good looking; he was the most sought-after bachelor in his twenties and thirties. Plus Jaime was not _just_ good looking too; he _was_ a Lannister and he was an established photographer too. And he certainly was very pretty. The Lannister's second-child was a half-god.

He looked, as any people with eyes said, like the Greek God Zeus; with his golden hair, bronze skin, and his charm. Yet, none of the deity’s attributes and terrible personality. He was mostly reminded of Brienne of the God of the Underworld, Hades; loving, private, and _alluring_.

Especially now, which annoyed Brienne the most because she _should_ be upset at Jaime, who was typing away on the laptop placed on the arm of the sofa in their living room; sleeves folded nearing his elbows, beard freshly trimmed in the morning, and his hair askew in a way that only Jaime could; neat. 

Just out of the shower, Brienne felt crisp and a little bit warm that she decided to throw on some nightgown that she bought with Margaery. Her belly has a slight bump but her friend insisted on going shopping for clothes. Since it was near summer and Brienne said that she felt hotter more now she was pregnant, Margaery suggested she wear dresses. This caused Brienne to strongly refuse but she relented when Margaery pointed dresses and gowns for sleeping purposes only so she didn’t sweat at night and become annoyed with the season.

Without announcing her presence, Brienne headed to the kitchen after staring at Jaime like a creep by their bedroom door for a moment. She went to grab a glass of water because she was, _indeed, thirsty._ After finishing a glass, she took another.

From the kitchen counter, the side of her eyes could see clearly that Jaime was doing work. Yet, he sprawled on the sofa way too casually; legs wide open, hand ready on the side of their sofa while the other was clicking away on his laptop. His hair askew from the frustration now he ran his fingers through it moments before.

She really wanted to fuck him.

Gods.

This was _definitely_ hormones. 

Jaime has been fussy about her pregnancy more than anyone else around her. 

Now, already in her fifth almost sixth month, Jaime has brought himself to bring his work home if it was already off office hours and he needed to finish it ASAP. Which has already been happening for two weeks. It was Friday now and he told her that he was waiting for a call from Dorne.

This was his excuse for bringing work home; he wanted to make sure Brienne ate what he would be cooking and make sure she didn’t overwork. Most of the time right now, he even refused to let Brienne get near the kitchen until he finished cooking. Then, they would eat and talk about their day while he would kiss her everywhere out of habit.

It was nice and she never felt this intense yet gentle love until Jaime. Still, she didn’t need it, she was 100% fine. She wasn’t a damsel in distress or she was treated like a princess for not being able to function independently as an adult. She rarely received kindness, let alone love.

She knew Jaime and both of them learned boundaries and constantly asked for consent for anything. And she knew him being caring wasn’t the only reason why he got back home and worked until he was tired and would sleep the moment his head hit the pillow, barely wanting to hear her storytelling because he would always doze off.

The second reason was: Tywin. 

Jaime kept his promise to tell his father about the pregnancy. Telling as in, Jaime announced the pregnancy through a newspaper (specifically the one that Tywin reads)- front page- after almost weekly Tywin _personally_ came to his office to ask Brienne’s whereabouts. Very petty of Jaime that even Brienne herself was amused.

This obviously caused Tywin to be upset in Tywin Lannister’s way. So, he was being petty back; by giving Jaime so much work that had due dates (mostly in three days) that Jaime considered sleeping in his office just to let Tywin not breathe down to his neck every day.

Weirdly, despite how gaunt he looked, she found Jaime handsome than usual. 

Maybe because he was longue on the side of the couch, eyes narrowed, fixated with the contents on his laptop. Serious and professional. And he still wore his dress shirt and khaki from work.

“Brienne? Hello?” His hand waved in front of her.

“Oh, sorry- what?” She turned to face him. Jaime looked tired but his eyes had a glint of mischief on them.

Jaime sighed and wrapped his arms around her, placing his face on the slope between her neck and shoulder. 

“Nothing. I just need your warmth before I continue working.”

She let him have that. She wrapped her arm around his hips and her hand softly the hair on the bad of his head. They stood like that, her back meeting the counter, as they swayed.

“Sexy pajama you got there. Trying to get me distracted aren’t you?” He jokingly said after he broke their hug and then kissed her shoulder.

“Sexy?” She questioned. She looked down at what she wore; a white satin gown that reached her calf with spaghetti straps. It wasn’t seen through. She wore panties but not a bra but when she looked back at him, a clear hunger in his eyes, her nipples started to harden.

“Come here, my love.” He said.

He kissed her, fusing their lips together in a kiss that was desperate and fluid, frantic, yet perfectly rhythmic. A way to say he was tired but not with her. A way of showing her that she was always his priority. A way to say he needed her, right at this moment. 

Prodding her lips open, he sneaked in his tongue, tasting her. Brienne’s arms came around him, fingers combing through his hair, and he knew she was just as hungry for him. Starving, rather. Deepening the kiss, he dropped his hand down her front to help himself to her breast, groping and caressing them, intent on touching and kissing every inch of her, he tightened his embrace, pressing the length of his body to hers and holding her up against the counter.

Then his phone rang.

“Fuck.” He broke the kiss. “Dorne’s calling.” He kissed her cheekbone as an apology and sighed when he let her go. 

Jaime jogged to their dining room table where his phone was along with stacks of papers he had been reading since the early of the week.

The bulge was evident as he sat down on the chair and took the call. The word Oberyn came out of his mouth professional and a little bit annoyed. He talked to the Oberynbarely three minutes and he already sighing.

Brienne bit her lower lip, considering.

Jaime has been exhausted every night he got home from work.

And her _hormones!_ She was desperate for him to be inside her!

So she walked to him and stopped between his spread legs.

His green eyes glinted at her, waiting.

She knelt.

**_____________________________**

_**His**_ only reaction to her was the hunger in his eyes; hungry and willing.

She kissed his already hardened shaft under his pants as Jaime tried not to lose his professionalism. “Yes, Martell. I will look up the contract-'' She unzipped his pants.

His cock jutted out and Jaime’s breathed faster. Anticipating.

She wrapped a hand around his shaft, hot and velvety with that fine, thrumming vein along the underside. Then she wrapped with her other hand until a few inches of cock remained uncovered.

She eased the fat, gleaming head into her mouth, squeezing with her hands as her tongue flicked out to taste him, and the noise Jaime trying to not make was driving her eager.

Slowly, she licked his massive cock, letting her tongue trace the distinct outlines of the pulsing veins threatening to burst out from within. Kissing his tip, she sucked him in, taking him as deep down her throat as she could, to pleasure him endlessly since he had a rough week; the sole thought in her mind, her only objective.

“Yes, Martell, I hit the side of a table.” Jaime barely held his grunt. “I’m fine. Just tired. Continue-”

The taste of him, that salty musk, teased her tongue went straight to her clit like electric shock.

She sucked.

He hissed out a breath. “Martell, can we go on this another time? I have to g—” The word broke. She looked up to find him staring down at her, something endless and unnamable in his eyes. The phone still in his hand. She could see his restraint in the pulse thrumming at the base of his throat, the rigid line of his hips as he tried not to thrust deeper—and Sevens, he really looked like a God.

Brienne released his cock with a pop, hands placed on his spread thighs, and feeling more of that delicious control. Bent her head to lick and suck the weight of his balls, heard him turn the air blue, and felt pure, filthy power. The sparkling, sensitive something between her thighs grew more and more intense with every curse he spat out. When his shaft was slick and his voice was rough and frenzied, she palmed his cock again and stroked him hard, kissed and sucked his tip, and watched him lose it.

“Fuck,” He gasped, the phone has gone from his clasp. “Fuck!” He reached down, grabbed her hair. Hips jerked to her.

She moved in and out, his cock bulging and pulsing inside her mouth, a beast that had to be tamed, hers, to be contained. Dragging her nails down over his thighs, she reveled in the sensation of his body shaking with every move she made and every slither of her tongue.

Then his thumb pressed lightly over her nape, a signal for her to stop.

She released his cock, tried to stand, and realized her knees were weak. Jaime picked her up a second later, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Fuck. I love you.” He moved her so she sat upon the table, legs spread apart between his head when he sat back down on the chair.

He took off her panties.

“Jaime,” She panted as he took a seat again, eye on her cunt. “Your nightgown really came in handy.” 

Then his face was buried in her sex, her long legs hoisted up over his shoulders. He licked her without mercy or restraint. He had her whimpering and bucking and chanting his name, the pleasure building, and building until he paused.

“Scream for me,” He said softly and then he put his mouth on her again.

His tongue slid through her folds like warm, wet silk, his beard rasped against the tender curve where her thighs met her arse, and his finger worked her clit fast that if he stopped, she would die.

Goddamn hormones. Jaime has always been willing to be buried his head between her legs, and it has only been two days since they last had sex but the feel of him burying his face in her cunt was fucking intoxicating, and his tongue made her knees weak, and the arm he wrapped around her hips was the only thing keeping her sane.

“Please,” She panted, words rushing out like a fall of shattered glass.

Jaime rubbed his tongue over her cunt with deliberate, ruinous decadence. The twist of need inside her grew tighter and tighter, until the pressure was just too much. She did exactly as he’d asked: she screamed.

The sound was short and sharp and shaking, her orgasm hard and inescapable. It ripped through her on a wave of sheer ecstasy, then stuck around, sinking into her bones even as her muscles turned to liquid.

She was still shaking when Jaime stood up. He took off his pants and unbuttoned his shirt, not bothering to take it off. Then he rammed inside her, making her scream.

She rocked her hips, leaning back on her hands, spreading her thighs wider as the pressure turned her liquid from the inside out. “Yes. Oh my Gods, yes.”

“You’re mine,” He told her.

“I’m yours,” She said, and nothing had ever felt so good.

Jaime, she tried to mouth, to speak out his name, but a whimper it turned into, sinking her nails into his shoulders, vulnerable only one man who in her arms could see.

When he looked her in the eyes, she met his gaze steadily and held him closer. Forehead meeting forehead and lips kissing passionately.

His aggressive pounding began to get feverish. His vigorous thrusts building up, binding her to him then letting go, her aching cunt devouring his eager cock, her body absorbing his sighs, his growls, his muffled chants of her name. His stump pinning her to him, his hand crawled up to her breast, stroking her again, fondling her, every press of his finger, every little nudge and tease of her nipple, telling her how much he adored and desired her.

“I love you,” He huffed into her skin, his mouth trailing down her skin, lips parted open, tongue soaking in her sweat. There was no need to look into his eyes to know how he felt. She could feel the words, the emotions in them trickling into the core of her being, penetrating her soul.

Her sob of pleasure ripped him open. He felt her pussy spasm around his cock as she climaxed.

And then he came hard and thanked the Sevens that table was expensive mahogany.

**_____________________________**

_**After**_ a long moment of silence, during which they took their time to even out their breathings, Jaime clutched her neck and kissed her breathless.

“That’s so very naughty of you. It was important.”

“It’s the pregnancy hormones. You look very attractive when you work.” Her fingers trailed the line of the exposed skin of his torso.

“Oh, now you just realized that your husband is attractive.”

“I know who you are.” She corrected him. “You’re more than a handsome face. And _that_ was hot.”

He pulled out that made her whimpered. “Hmm, maybe you should come for lunch in my office sometime so I can fuck you on midday.” He smirked.

She did not answer, considering his suggestion, she felt his cock stirred near her thigh. 

She blushed.

“Bed, love?”

“What about work?”

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder, teeth biting the strap of her nightgown. “You can’t just sucked my cock and after letting me feel your amazing cunt and _expect_ me to continue work.” His lips trailed to her earlobe and to her jaw and then her lips, kissing her softly. His hand went up to place on her belly, his way to feel their child.

“What about Tywin going to fuss you around and being petty?” She kissed him back.

“Fuck my father. I think he tortured me enough.”

“You did upset him.”

“Worth it.” He made sure her legs wrapped around him tightly and he carried her to bed. 

He made her scream of pleasure all night and it wasn’t because hormones enhanced it.

**_____________________________**

_**Jaime**_ considered letting Tyrion’s plan of killing their father.

His table is full of contracts, including a fucking 300 pages of Martell Oils rules and agreement than Tywin wasn’t fan of and Jaime had to negotiate again with Oberyn, _again_. Even after the third phone call on the night Jaime got sucked off by Brienne and went to heaven.

He felt like he was staring on the same page for hours, his mind ran somewhere else; to Essos, imagining himself having wine with Tyrion. Or with Brienne, enjoying their lovemaking.

Gods, he should’ve continued being a photographer.

He was still stuck on page 157 of the contract of the Martell’s although it was already lunchtime when he heard a knock.

Like a prayer, Brienne came into his view. The feeling of bloom burst in his stomach. Jaime immediately stood up.

“Love!” He smiled happily.

“I heard you didn’t come out for lunch for three days straight.” She wore simple straight cut grey pants and a black dress shirt with black flats. The baby bumped was seen and she looked ethereal. She was really hot and his fantasy of fucking her in his office surfaced in his head.

Jaime gulped as she drew near and placed a bag of food from a restaurant that he vaguely heard of near their building. “I thought we could eat together? The place has green curry. Your favorite.” Jaime gestured to her to come to him on the other side of the table.

She walked to him happily.

They kissed.

“Hi.” He smiled softly as his arms slowly cloaked her.

She kissed his nose. It melted him. “Hello back.”

Jaime pouted jokingly. “Not coming just to fuck me?” Brienne wrinkled her nose. “Gross.” She said and cupped his face. Brienne kissed him on his brow, cheeks, and finally his lips. 

“Turnip wanted to eat curry with his dad.” Jaime placed his hand on her belly.

“I’m so happy that you both are here.”

“Bad day?”

“Very. Come here.” He held her hand and led her to the couch in the office. 

After he carried the food and placed it on the coffee table, Jaime sighed and laid beside her, putting his head placed on her thighs. 

“Maybe I should let Tyrion smother father.”

Brienne ran her fingers through his hair. “Maybe. But you know it's not worth it.”

Jaime sighed again and stared at Brienne’s astonishing eyes. He took her hand that was playing with his hair and kissed each of her fingers and then turned his body so he was facing her belly and kissed her there too.

He laid there for a while until he felt a little bit at ease. “I feel better now.” He declared and sat up. 

Jaime made a face to Brienne that he knew she couldn’t say no. “Feed me? And I feed you?”

Brienne rolled her eyes but agreed.

She got used to his corniness at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any reason to post another part of this story late other than real-life really been stabbing me on the chest. Hard.
> 
> But, I FINALLY got a job (it's a temp position but it pays decent) and I only just want to work hard mannn.


End file.
